The Sad Violin
by Loveless Black Rabbit
Summary: A sad story of how a person can give her everything for the one she loves.


So this is my first story…

It's a sad story…

It's a one-shot story.

I hope that you will like it

- The Loveless Prince

* * *

**Japanese Honorifics that are included:**

-san : Ms. / Mrs. / Mr.

-sama : a little bit higher than -san

**Note:**

Texts in **bold** are the speeches of the characters.

Texts that are underlined are the thoughts of the character.

Texts that are in normal form are for narration.

* * *

There was a girl confined in a hospital because of heart problems. There is no other cure but heart transplant. She was orphaned when she was only 12 years old. She was left with enormous fortune but her life won't be that long and so she dedicated herself in charity works, Helping children and poor people. Everyone loved her but she only has 1 month to live and that one last month will change her everything… and maybe someone Else's life…

"**It's such a great day, don't you think?"** said Aki while looking at the view from her window.

"**Yes, it is, Aki-sama"** replied the nurse **"I'll leave you here so please be good and don't tire yourself okay?"**

"**Yes, I understand"** said Aki.

"This will be a good time to write a sheet music" that's what's on Aki's mind.

_*door closes*_ She admired the view and started writing her composition. She tried writing lots of drafts but none of it satisfied her. "There's something missing… I wonder what it could be?" that's what she thought.

Then a boy suddenly opened the door and it startled her.

"**uhmmm.. excuse me sir?"** said Aki.

"**Who's there? What are you doing in my room?"** said the boy.

"**I think you've got it all wrong… This is my room..."** said Aki

"**I'm sorry! … Please forgive me…"**replied the boy.

Then a nurse went in the room looking worried.

"**Teru-san! I was worried about you! Why did you leave me outside? … Aki-sama, I'm sorry for bothering you… you see, Teru-san is blind"** said the nurse.

"**It's okay… Teru-san, can I ask you something?" **said Aki.

"**Sure, what is it?"** replied Teru.

"**Do you want to be my friend?" **asked Aki.

"**Of course! I'd be happy to be your friend" **said Teru.

"**We have to go now… Thank you Aki-sama"**said the nurse.

Then they left Aki's room. Aki closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"**Aki-sama, please wake up. It's time to eat food and drink your medicine"** said the nurse.

"**Ah yes… thank you"** said Aki.

The nurse prepared her food and medicine.

"**I heard that you made a new friend" **said the nurse

"**Yes I did… He's Teru-san"** said Aki

"**Oh the blind violinist… He's a good boy"**

"**The Blind violinist?"**

"**He used to play the violin and was really good at it … but since the day he became blind he didn't play the violin anymore."**

"**I want to hear him play the violin"**

"**That wouldn't be possible since there is no donor"**

"**I don't think that is the main reason..."**

"**I don't know…"**

"**I have one month to live right? … When I die, can you give my eyes to him if it's still possible"**

"**What? Don't talk like that... There's still a chance for you to live … A heart transplant-"**

"**No need… I have accepted my faith... now please… Keep my promise…"**

"**I guess I don't have a choice"**

In Teru's room they are talking about Aki. He became very interested in Aki because he feels comfortable around her.

"**Nurse-san, who was the girl earlier?"** asked Teru

"**She's Aki-sama … A kind hearted girl who is very good at making sheet music"** said the nurse

"**Really? I want to see her soon… I want to see and try to play her music"**

"**That will be great… She will be happy if she heard that"**

"**Can we visit her tomorrow?"**

"**Sure, but for now you need to eat food and drink medicine"**

The next day, Teru visited Aki. He brought white stargazers tied in a ribbon. He visited her at morning hoping that they could have a little chat while eating breakfast together.

"**Good morning, Aki-sama… May I come in?"** said Teru

"**Teru-san… Good morning to you too… please come in" **said Aki

"**Did you eat breakfast already?"** asked Teru

"**Not yet. Why do you ask?" **replied Aki

"**I was just wondering if you want to have breakfast together…"**

"**Sure… I'll order the meals… What do you want?"**

"**Actually I already prepared the food… and here… this is for you"**

"**Wow… It's beautiful! Thank you"**

"**Should I call the nurse to bring the food in?"**

"**Okay… thank you so much…"**

"**You're welcome"**

The nurse came in bringing a tray of food and drinks. They ate and talk about each other.

"**I heard that you used to play violin and was really good at it"** said Aki

Then there was an awkward moment of silence…

"**I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that…"** said Aki

"**No, it's okay. I used to play violin… but I stopped ever since I became blind" **said Teru

"**May I know the reason why you stopped?"**

"**It is because of a certain incident involving my violin… I was practicing my piece for the upcoming recital when I suddenly heard a loud cry and startled me… I strummed the violin too hard that the strings of my violin snapped and hit my eyes… then I couldn't see anymore"**

"**I'm sorry…"**

"**It's okay… that is past already and it's not your fault… I heard that you make sheet music"**

"**Yes I do… I'm currently making one but I always feel like some thing's wrong… like some thing's missing"**

"**Like what?"**

"**Emotions… Feelings… An inspiration"**

"**You'll find one soon"**

"**You're probably right"**

"**If ever I get a donor… can I play your music?"**

"**Of course! I'll be very happy if you play it"**

Then the nurse came in with their medicines. They took their medicines and Teru bid goodbye to Aki. They became really good friends and Teru always visit her and they got along so well. Little by little, Aki realized that she was falling in love with Teru and Teru realized the same thing. They are afraid to speak of how they feel because it might ruin their friendship so they kept it to themselves. Aki became so inspired that she finished her last sheet music, its title is: "The Sad Violin". Teru started practicing his violin too. One Day, Aki felt that her time is running out. She decided to buy a scrapbook and camera; she took pictures of him and wrote their memories.

"**Teru… I bought a scrapbook… Let's put our memories here"** said Aki

"**Sure but why so suddenly?" **said Teru

"**Nothing much… I just want to have this… You will see this soon…"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Nothing really… I'll take a picture okay?"**

"**Sure… just make sure I'll look good"**

"**No problem… Move here a little closer"**

"**Okay..."**

They took lots of pictures and then Aki wrote their memories and placed decorations. While fixing the scrapbook that night, Aki felt her body getting weaker and weaker so she wrote a letter to Teru; explaining everything to him. She called the nurse and asked her to do her a favor.

"**Nurse-san… My time is near… please give this to Teru"** said Aki in a weak voice

"**Yes I will…" **said the nurse

Aki closed her eyes and they sent her to the emergency room. On the other hand, Teru is being prepared for the eye transplant. He doesn't know that Aki is his donor. After hours of waiting, the operation for Teru's eye transplant was a success but Aki, on the other hand, died because her heart can't take the anesthesia. Her heart is so weak and stopped beating. After a week, Teru opened his eyes and saw everything clearly. He went straight to Aki's room to tell her the good news but when he entered the room, there was no one there. He went to the counter and asked where Aki is but they answered:

"**I'm sorry sir but she already passed away… didn't you know that she was your donor?" **said the nurse

"**What? ... No... You're kidding right? This is a joke…I won't believe you"** said Teru

"**It's the truth sir… And before the operation, she asked me to give this scrapbook to you" **

Teru can't say anything… He was having a hard time believing that Aki was gone. He went to Aki's room and opened the scrapbook. He found the letter and the sheet music that Aki wrote before the operation.

The letter goes like this:

* * *

Dearest Teru,

As you read this letter, I may not be around but always remember that I will be watching over you. I will be the brightest star at night and inspire you to continue to play violin. I created a sheet music and I hope that soon you will be able to play it… I wish you all the best and happiness in life… Before I end this letter… I want to tell you something that I didn't get the chance to tell you… I LOVE YOU…

From:

Aki

* * *

Tears fell from Teru's eyes… He looked up at the sky and shouted

"**I can never be happy without you… I love you!"**

Months passed and Teru practiced Aki's music. A certain manager discovered him and he became famous. He became popular especially with girls but he didn't mind any of them. He didn't get married and remained loyal to Aki even if 20 years have passed.

He became old and sick… He died at the age of 50.

Then in the heavens, they meet again… This time they will be together forever.

-END-


End file.
